You Better Know
by TatyMelo
Summary: Enquanto Kim YeRim se recuperava de uma forte gripe, seus pensamentos vagavam em meio a acontecimentos de poucos dias atrás. Ela sentia-se nervosa, insegura e muita falta de sua unnie, SeulGi. As duas eram muito apegadas e isso criou um sentimento desconhecido por YeRi, o que levou a acontecimentos que nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, a maknae poderia imaginar que aconteceriam.


**You Better Know**

 _"Você está preparada ou não? Não deixe esse momento escapar, porque o tempo está passando, é melhor que saiba, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado."_

Era final de tarde de um Domingo quando Kim YeRim saiu de seu quarto, no dormitório da empresa SM Entertainment e se seguiu caminho até a sala de estar, segurando uma barra de chocolate em mãos. O dormitório se encontrava vazio, Yeri havia tirado, por motivo de força maior, o dia de folga, após se recuperar de uma gripe forte e ter voltado do hospital há poucos dias. A pequena ainda se recuperava, mas sentia-se melhor e um tanto entediada de ficar em casa, ela deveria estar junto com suas unnies, promovendo o novo single do grupo, mas entendia que sua situação ainda não era das melhores e com isso, aceitou a ideia de ficar mais esse dia em casa.

Ao sentar-se no sofá, a maknae abriu o pacote daquela barra de chocolate e começou a comer enquanto que, em sua cabeça, mil e uma coisas se passavam. Uma em específico fez com que a pequena suspirasse e guardasse o restante da barra de chocolate sobre a mesinha de centro após pegar uma segunda parte da mesma. YeRim encolheu os pés sobre o sofá e deitou sua cabeça sobre o encosto, fechando os olhos enquanto sua mente voltava há duas semanas atrás, em uma noite chuvosa na qual a garota havia tomado um banho de chuva ao voltar de uma loja de conveniências e ser pega de surpresa por um temporal no meio do caminho.

 **Duas semanas antes:**

 _Toda encharcada da chuva forte que caía em Seul, YeRim entrou no dormitório de sua empresa, o qual dividia com suas companheiras da famosa girl group Red Velvet. SeulGi, uma de suas unnies, extremamente preocupada com o estado em que a garota se encontrava, correu até o banheiro e pegou uma toalha seca para que a maknae se secasse, enquanto essa era recepcionada pelas demais que retiravam as sacolas das mãos dela e ajudavam a retirar o máximo que podiam das roupas molhadas da mesma._

 _SeulGi se aproximou de todas com a toalha em mãos e a enrolou no corpo de YeRim, a abraçando com carinho em seguida, estava extremamente preocupada com sua maknae e sentindo-se um tanto preocupada por não ter acompanhado a pequena até a loja._

 _Irene, sendo a primeira a perceber a reação de SeulGi, disse para que Ye Rim fosse se secar e tomar um banho quente, para não pegar um resfriado, afinal, todas precisavam se cuidar bem para o início das promoções de seu novo álbum, mas principalmente porque, a líder do grupo, odiaria ver qualquer uma de suas saengs doentes._

 _Ye Rim dividia o quarto com SeulGi, então não estranhou quando ela a acompanhou até o quarto, sem soltá-la um segundo sequer. A preocupação da maior chegava a ser palpável. A menor não estranhava a presença de sua unnie, ela tinha uma verdadeira paixão por passar qualquer tempo junto a ela. Ao entrarem no quarto, YeRim foi direto ao banheiro quando ouviu SeulGi dizer à ela para que tomasse um banho quente, ela se responsabilizaria por levar suas roupas secas para que vestisse._

 _Após o banho, tudo que Kim Ye Rim mais desejava era deitar sob as cobertas e ficar ali, até que aquela temperatura gélida de seu corpo fosse substituída por uma quentinha e confortável. Ao entrar no quarto, YeRim se deparou com SeulGi sentada à beira da cama, aonde provavelmente ela ficou após sair do banheiro. A pequena sorriu carinhosa para sua unnie enquanto se ajeitava para deitar e dizia: "Não há necessidade de se preocupar unnie, ficarei bem, foi apenas uma chuva."_

 _SeulGi sorriu com a declaração da menor e ficou mais tranquila, observou a mesma se ajeitar e foi até o lado dela, questionando com o olhar se ela estava mesmo bem. Muitas vezes, YeRim não demonstrava estar com dores ou doente, se tinha uma coisa que aquela maknae odiava, era preocupar suas unnies._

" _Você tem certeza de que não está sentindo nada, saeng?" Perguntou SeulGi, olhando com atenção nos olhos da menor e se sentiu aliviada ao perceber que ela estava sendo sincera ao dizer:_

" _Estou com um pouco de frio, unnie. Mas logo passa." A maior sorria com orgulho daquela pequena._

 _YeRim era sempre muito ativa, espirituosa e estava sempre com o astral lá no alto e isso, muitas vezes, podia enganar as pessoas ao seu redor, mas não conseguia enganar SeulGi, por isso, a maknae não conseguia mentir para sua unnie. A mais velha respirou fundo e foi deitar ao lado da pequena, a abraçando com cuidado, encheu o rosto dela de carinhos, os quais YeRim não podia negar, estava adorando receber e assim, a pequena se ajeitou junto à unnie, sentindo seu corpo relaxar e aos poucos, a pequena se entregou ao sono._

 _Algum tempo depois, SeulGi acordou YeRi e colocou uma bandeja com um ensopado em uma vasilha e uma caneca com um líquido quentinho para que a maknae pudesse se aquecer melhor. A pequena comeu todo o conteúdo, sabia que era necessário, mesmo que não estivesse com tanta fome quanto suas unnies pensavam. Quando terminou, SeulGi pegou aquela peça e colocou sobre a mesa de estudos no canto do quarto. A maior voltou a se deitar e abraçou Yeri que retribuiu ao gesto com carinho._

" _Como está se sentindo saeng?" Perguntou a mais velha acariciando os cabelos da menor que suspirou e respondeu em um sussurro:_

" _Melhor unnie. Obrigada por cuidar tão bem de mim." Tudo o que SeulGi podia fazer naquele instante era sorrir e deixar um beijo breve na testa da pequena que ergueu seu olhar ao da unnie e assim as duas ficaram, olhares fixos um no outro, cheio de carinho e ternura descritos neles._

 _O coração de YeRi acelerou tanto que ela pensou que SeulGi conseguiria ouvir cada passo ritmado do mesmo batendo em seu peito. SeulGi acariciou o rosto da pequena em seus braços e lentamente aproximou seus lábios aos dela, a beijando com carinho e ternura._

 _YeRim odiava se fazer de rogada, se havia uma coisa que ela não gostava nada era de parecer uma garota difícil quando, o que ela mais queria, era corresponder aquele gesto delicioso de sua unnie. Então, sem pensar mais, YeRim cedeu espaço entre seus lábios e SeulGi aprofundou aquele beijo, o tempo parecia ter parado para ambas._

 **Agora...**

Com essas lembranças, tudo o que YeRim pôde fazer foi respirar fundo e sentir seu coração se apertar de saudade daquele dia. Desde então, mais nada aconteceu entre elas, foi uma noite e tanto. YeRim se permitiu fazer coisas das quais não tinha costume e também foi ousada ao se entregar tão abertamente para sua unnie. Mas, mesmo com aquelas lembranças e com as duas dividindo o mesmo quarto, mais nada aconteceu. Por mais que se tratassem normalmente, nenhuma das duas tocavam no assunto e isso estava incomodando a maknae, porém, dois dias depois, a pequena adoeceu e nada mais pode ser feito a esse respeito. Uma gripe forte atingiu Kim YeRim que precisou ser transferida ao hospital e afastada das suas atividades com o grupo.

Enquanto esteve internada, YeRim recebia todos os dias a visita das outras integrantes do grupo e, SeulGi sempre levava para ela um pote com uvas frescas, a maior sabia bem que aquela era a fruta preferida da maknae, e mesmo com aquela incógnita entre as duas, em momento algum a maior deixou de cuidar de sua saeng.

Aquelas lembranças aqueciam o coração de YeRim e isso era surpreendente, a pequena imaginava o que SeulGi poderia estar fazendo naqueles momentos em que estavam afastadas. Qual não foi a surpresa da pequena ao ver uma entrevista alguns dias atrás, onde SeulGi dizia que YeRim era como um anjo precioso em sua vida. A surpresa maior foi saber que a mesma unnie foi a responsável por avisar aos fãs a sua condição médica.

YeRim sorria com todas essas lembranças e sentia seu coração aquecido cada vez mais. Afinal, o que ela estava sentindo? Nem mesmo ela entendia que tipo de sentimento era aquele, a saudade que sentia de SeulGi, mesmo passando mais tempo com ela após adoecer, gritava alto em seu peito.

Não demorou muito e SeulGi entrou sozinha no dormitório, YeRim conseguiu ver o sorriso lindo que fora estampado no rosto da mais velha ao encontrá-la. A maknae correspondeu ao sorriso e ofereceu para a maior o restante da barra de chocolate que havia deixado especialmente para ela, sabia o quanto SeulGi era louca por chocolate:

"Unnie... Aceita chocolate?" A pequena perguntou pegando o pacote da mesa de centro e o estendo para a mais velha, enquanto ela aceitava com gratidão e pegava o pacote das mãos da menor.

Seulgi sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá. "Obrigada saeng! Como foi seu dia?" Perguntou, realmente interessada em saber como YeRi havia conseguido sobreviver ao dia que passara sozinha no dormitório.

A pequena se ajeitou melhor sobre o sofá e olhou para sua unnie que comia com gosto aquele chocolate e sorriu ao responder: "Um tédio, unnie! Ficar sem nada pra fazer, não dá!"

A pequena encolheu seus ombros e sorriu para a maior que observava com carinho YeRim que desviou seu olhar para suas mãos e disse em um sussurro inaudível para pessoas muito distantes delas ouvirem:

"Sinto saudades unnie."

SeulGi ouviu aquela confissão e respirou fundo, colocando sobre a mesa de centro o que sobrara do chocolate que comia. Se ajeitou no sofá e se aproximou de YeRim enquanto falava:

"YeRi-ah... Nós precisamos conversar, não acha?" A mais velha pôde observar quando uma onda de nervosismo atingiu a menor como um balde de água fria. As mãos trêmulas da pequena, seu jeito inquieto ao se ajeitar sobre o móvel e responder com um murmuro baixo um "uhum" como resposta positiva.

Aquela garota ficava extremamente linda, aos olhos de SeulGi, quando estava nervosa. Era lindo de ver os gestos rápidos e inseguros e ainda assim, o coração de SeulGi se apertava por ter causado aquele clima entre as duas.

Em uma atitude protetora, a maior segurou as mãos da maknae com firmeza, queria que ela se acalmasse e ficasse tranquila para que pudessem conversar melhor. A mais velha respirou fundo e perguntou para ela: "O que você sente por mim, YeRi-ah?"

A pequena não conseguia olhar para sua unnie, ela tinha certeza do que sentia, porém, nenhuma das palavras que lhe vinha à cabeça eram suficientes para responder a maior. YeRim queria respeitá-la, mas em sua mente aquilo não parecia respeitoso, parecia ousadia, parecia que a pequena estava avançando por uma linha na qual ela era extremamente proibida de avançar, mas ela sentia o incentivo que sua unnie lhe dava enquanto esperava sua resposta e não largava de sua mão.

YeRim respirou fundo, uma vez mais, pronta para responder tal pergunta e ainda sem olhar para a maior, ela respondeu: "Eu gosto muito de você unnie." YeRim ouviu suas próprias palavras e sabia que aquela não era a resposta certa.

Então, sem dar tempo para a maior reagir à sua sentença, continuou: "Na verdade, eu..." Nesse instante, a voz da menor falhou e assim ela respirou fundo para se recuperar e completar: "Eu amo você, unnie."

A maknae não sabia onde colocar seu rosto devido a vergonha que sentiu ao declarar em voz alta aquelas palavras que tanto estiveram passando por sua mente nos últimos dias, mas nunca haviam sido pronunciadas até então.

SeulGi segurou a mão da pequena com firmeza, sentia, através das mãos suadas da menor, o quanto ela estava nervosa e com medo? A palavra dançou na mente de SeulGi como uma pergunta, a qual foi respondida naquele exato momento, quando YeRim tentou se afastar dizendo:

"Entendo se não sentir o mesmo unnie. Tá tudo bem!" A pequena carregava um peso na respiração, a qual gritava para SeulGi qual era o seu nome – rejeição.

SeulGi manteve a pequena no mesmo lugar, não permitiu que ela se afastasse em momento algum e olhando para ela, tão nervosa quanto ela mesma e até com seus pensamentos confusos, perguntou: "Você tem certeza disso?"

Observou os gestos corporais da pequena, a forma como ela buscava conforto ao retribuir aquele gesto nas mãos da garota. A pequena entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, respirou fundo, tomando coragem de finalmente olhar nos olhos da mais velha: "Tenho unnie!" Disse com firmeza.

SeulGi, finalmente, depois de longos minutos, conseguiu sorrir, olhando nos olhos da menor, sentia-se aliviada agora, a pequena declarou seus sentimentos para ela e isso a deixou satisfeita e completamente feliz. Ainda não entendia, como que aquele sentimento nasceu no coração de YeRim, foi o primeiro envolvimento dela com uma garota.

SeulGi não negava, adorou a noite que passou com ela, foi especial, foi única, diferente. Os beijos que trocaram foram apaixonados, carinhosos e ao mesmo tempo, cheios de desejo, vontade e paixão. Mas não era o suficiente, a mais velha precisava ouvir da menor que também era especial para ela aquilo que crescia entre as duas.

Finalmente, a maior reagiu, soltou uma das mãos de YeRim e a colocou sobre uma de suas bochechas, carinhosamente acariciando a pela branquinha, observando enquanto a menor fechava seus olhos para aproveitar mais da sensação daquele toque. Sem resistir mais, SeulGi aproximou seus lábios dos dela e a beijou carinhosamente, um gesto que foi logo retribuído pela menor que soltou a outra mão de sua unnie e levou ambas ao pescoço dela.

As mãos de SeulGi estavam agora sobre as pernas da maknae, acariciando a pele no local, causando arrepios sobre aquela região branquinha do corpo da menor que, sem resistir, se ajoelhava sobre o sofá, levando o seu próprio corpo para mais perto de sua unnie, enquanto aproveitava daquele beijo delicioso que elas finalmente compartilhavam após longos dias de espera.

SeulGi não resistiu, apertou as coxas de YeRim e arranhou levemente a pele, conseguindo arrancar um gemido sôfrego e abafado da menor em seus lábios. Alguns minutos se passaram quando ambas resolveram terminar com aquele beijo. YeRim ouviu sua unnie sussurrar contra a pele de seu pescoço que era banhada por beijos doces dados pela maior.

"Vamos pro quarto." YeRim concordou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto se levantava do sofá. SeulGi a seguiu logo em seguida e as duas entraram no quarto com risadas leves e brincadeirinhas bobas entre duas garotas apaixonadas.

Algumas horas se passaram e Kim YeRim e Kang SeulGi se encontravam na cama, lado a lado, suadas, em risadas deliciosas que enchiam o quarto das meninas, ambas estavam cansadas do ato que acabavam de consumar.

YeRim olhava para SeulGi com um sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios, não conseguia desviar seu olhar e tão pouco SeulGi o conseguia também. A maior levou uma mão ao rosto de YeRim e disse algo que fez com que a menor arregalasse seus olhos em surpresa e felicidade.

Aos risos a pequena disse: "Repete!" SeulGi não resistiu aquele pedido tão gracioso de sua saeng, respirou fundo e disse com todas as letras:

"Eu te amo YeRi-ah!" Aquelas poucas palavras foram suficientes para trazer um brilho aos olhos de YeRim que a maior nunca havia visto e isso encheu seu coração de amor e carinho por aquela garota tão energética.

Não iria mais deixa-la, nunca mais ficaria longe daquela pequena. Cheia de coragem, SeulGi olhou no fundo dos olhos da maknae e disse: "Quer namorar comigo?"

A pequena mordeu seus lábios antes de responder com um gesto que continha todas os "sim" possíveis e existentes no mundo, beijou sua unnie com carinho, afeto e paixão. Alguns segundos depois, se afastou brevemente de SeulGi e a ouviu resmungar contra seus lábios: "E aí?"

Sorrindo contra os lábios da mais velha, YeRim respondeu baixinho e depois foi aumentando o som de sua voz: "Sim... Sim... Sim... Sim... SIM!" Ela disse e arrancou risadas da maior que a segurou pela cintura e a colocou deitada sobre a cama macia, ajeitando uma de suas pernas entre as pernas de YeRim, e ali as duas aproveitaram o resto da noite, consumando o início de uma relação que prometia muito.

 **THE END**


End file.
